


Get Stoned

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Series: Extreme Behavior [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: Rebecca and Dean have a very rocky relationship that gets put to the test when a hunt goes horribly wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my series written listening to Hinder's album Extreme Behavior

        Some nights we could manage the fighting but other nights it was like we couldn’t even be in the same room for more than five minutes without trying to rip each other’s throats out. I loved Dean but sometimes he could be stubborn as an ox, but I’m no better. I mean I can’t seem to figure out what I want and it always leads to insane sex.  Sam he’s tired of the tension that is between us because we’re constantly fighting instead of trying to get along with each other.

        “Rebecca?” Sam asked with caution in his voice because Dean and I had another fight that almost went fist to cuffs.

        “Yeah?” I responded not even the slightest bit angry with or towards Sam.

        “Are you okay? You and Dean were fighting pretty good .”

        “Yeah We’re fine.” I say with a small smile.”

        “Just promise me one thing?” He asks.

        “Sure what is it Sam?” I question genuinely curious.

        “Can you promise me if things end badly with you and Dean that you’ll try to stick around.” He said a sad but hopeful look in his eyes.

        “Sam no matter what happens between Dean and I, we’re all one mix match patchwork family and that won’t change.” I said with a smile

        “Rebecca, why do you and Dean fight  so much anyway?”

        “Because Dean and I are both very stubborn but sometimes he just wants to be right and hates it when he’s not. The only good to come of this is the nights that we spend alone.”

        “Oh that’s just not even right I didn’t want to hear about my brothers sex life.” He said his face twisted into an expression that resembled that of a young child.

        “I know but I had to the look on your face is almost childish!” I said grinning widely.

        “Shut up Becca!” He said trying to hold back a smile.

        I stuck my tongue out at Sam when Dean was walking into the room.

        “What are you two doing?” Dean looked at the childish things the pair of you were doing.

        “He’s being really childish!”

        “Me childish I’m not the one who stuck my tongue out!”

        “Alright well if you children are done I have a case for us.”

        “Okay well let’s hear it baby.” I said as I looked over to Dean.

        “Possible haunting and demonic activity.”

        “Ooh I love ganking a few miscellaneous demons.” I saidsk a smile taking over my entire body.

        “Well it’s in Denver, Colorado.” With those words from Dean my blood ran cold.

        “Rebecca, are you okay?” Sam asked looking at your face that you were sure was white as a sheet.

        “Yeah… it’s just that… Denver was my home when I was a child and teenager. I haven’t been home in my home town in years.”

        “Don’t worry baby, it’ll be okay you’ll be with Sammy and I.” Dean said trying to reassure me.

        “Okay let’s go.” I said in a less than confident tone.

        The three of us headed out to the impala to start the long drive from New, York where the last case had been to Denver where the next case was. I was sleeping in the back of the impala when we got into Omaha, Nebraska it was late and we were all tired and we’d get to the case early the next morning.

        “Becca, honey are you sure that you’re going to be okay?”

        “Yes, I’m fine Dean, I’m going to go get food. Do you want something?” I asked grabbing my jacket and heading for the door of the room we just got settled. It didn’t take me long to go grab the three of us some food so we could all get some sleep.

 

*14 hours later Denver, Colorado*

        “I’m gonna go get food? Dean want something?” I asked headed for the door.

        “Naw I’m good sweetheart.”

        I walked out the door and started up the road this was my home town I knew every twist and turn of every road. I soon felt a sharp pain in my head and with that I was out cold. When I came to I was tied to a chair looking at the demon. This demon had killed everything that you ever loved.

        “I knew it was you!” I spat trying to sound as venomous as possible.

        “I’m sure you did sweetheart but now I’m going to kill you because it’s even more fun now that you are the Winchesters little pet.”

        Somehow I managed to blind her with holy water just long enough to get away and back to the motel room.

        “Dean! Sam! Weapons ready its coming! When I left the bitch was hot on my trail.” I yelped. “However you stay behind me and do as I say this is no ordinary demon.”

        They did exafctly as I said since they saw how serious and scared I was.

        “I knew you’d run back here whore.” She cackled.

        “Bring it on! You’ve already taken my best friend, my mom, my dad, my siblings what more can you take from me?” I screamed unsure of what more she could do to me other than give me what I want which is for her to kill me.

        “I’m gonna filet the Winchesters.” She said after Dean charged at her without permission. Dean and Sam were both pinned up against the wall. I flew into attack mode, flinging holy water everywhere which gave me the perfect window to stab her straight through her demonic heart.

        “Sam, Dean are you guys okay?” I ask looking at the gash on Sam’s arm and the blood running down Deans face. “Let’s get you guys fixed up.” I said with a grimace as they both sat down and patiently let me stich them up before Sam leaves and Dean and I start to fight.

        “What the hell was that Rebecca?” Dean asked anger seeping through his voice.

        “That was me saving our sorry asses!” I yelled knowing exactly where this fight was headed.

        “That’s what you call that stunt back there?” He asked truly shocked that I believed that.

        “That’s exactly what I call it you miserable whiny dick!” I shouted sure that this would start the healing process.

        Dean stormed off going to do whatever he does when he gets pissed at me. I sat on one of the old motel bed and lit my joint. I needed this I needed to get stoned, I needed something to make the most recent fight easier to cope with. I smoked damn near all of it that night before I’d had enough and put it out. Dean came walking in the door to our room still angry with only one thing on his mind making up the only way we know how.


End file.
